Censorship of Steven Universe on CN Arabic and CN MENA
During its run in the MENA region, Steven Universe was heavily censored on both CN Arabic and CN MENA. Lots of scenes and lines were cut due to being too inappropriate for children. Most of these contain sexual references or innuendos. Lots of censorship has also happened due to cultural differences and Turner Arabia (which runs CN Arabic and CN MENA) having different TV guidelines. Even CN MENA and CN Arabic have different censorship rules from each other as well. NOTE: Not all episodes have been tested, and there's probably several more that were censored that weren't on this list. For unknown reasons, Steven Universe is no longer airing on CN Arabic and CN MENA. Season 1 "Frybo" * The shot where Steven's butt is visible is cut. "Cat Fingers" *The scene where Amethyst spanks herself while pretending to be Pearl is cut. This edit is exclusive to CN MENA, as the scene was retained on CN Arabic. "Bubble Buddies" * Lars saying, "Did you make (the bubble) because you're in loooooove?" is cut. * Lars making a kissy face on Steven and Connie's bubble is cut. "Steven's Lion" * Ronaldo's "Steven's pregnant?!" line and spit take are removed with Steven's "I don't think so." "So Many Birthdays" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to themes of mortality. "Lars and the Cool Kids" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to themes of mortality. "Steven the Sword Fighter" * The scene where Pearl helplessly drops her sword was cut (also from Steven's flashbacks). "Coach Steven" * Steven saying, "You can beat up Lars, and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!" followed by Lars' "We're not MARRIED!" is cut. "Joking Victim" * The shots containing the lyrics "Take both hands! Push below the diaphragm!" during the Big Donut training videotape are removed. * The part where Steven is performing the Heimlich maneuver on Lars was cut. "Steven and the Stevens" * The scene when Steven kissed the original Steven was cut. * The last part of the song "Steven and the Crystal Gems", where Steven sings, "by watching myself die" is changed. "An Indirect Kiss" * The episode title changed to "New Power" in Arabic. * The scene where Connie tries to kiss Steven was cut. "Mirror Gem" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East for content of violence. "House Guest" * The scene where Greg gives Pearl a hug after she fixes his van was cut. This makes it confusing when we see her backing away afterwards. "Island Adventure" * Lars and Sadie's hugging in "Be Wherever You Are" is cut. After the fist bump the song ends. * Everything from "We're okay" to when Steven starts singing again is cut. * Sadie's line, "You kissed me on the mouth!" is changed to, "How can you say that!?" "Fusion Cuisine" * The scene when Steven hugs Connie is cut. The episode ends early. "Warp Tour" * Steven's line, "And now, I'm gonna die." is changed to, "And now, I'm gonna go." "Alone Together" * The episode title was changed to "Stevonnie" in Arabic. * Most of Steven and Connie's fusion dance is cut. * Connie's, "Um... you are." along with Steven's, "Oh... yeah." are cut. * Steven's, "So, what I was trying to say was... come dance with me." is cut. "Winter Forecast" * For unknown reasons, this episode is heavily cut down in the Middle East. * After Steven throws Greg's van keys into the snow, all of the scene of Steven and Connie running and calling Connie's parents is cut right up until Steven and Connie enter Steven's house. This is a cut of 40 seconds. * The entire final scene where Steven and Greg sleeps at Connie's house is cut. The episode ends abruptly after Greg runs into the Maheswaran's house and Steven and Connie grin at each other. This is a cut of nearly 40 seconds. "Maximum Capacity" *This episode was not aired in the Middle East for unknown reasons. "Story for Steven" *This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to romantic themes. "The Message" * Pearl's line, "I can't believe my flipping eyes" is cut along with Garnet's line, "Everyone listen up!" "The Return" * When Garnet is hit by Jasper's gem destabilizer the scene is immediately cut to the time when she explodes in a puff of smoke. * The scene of where Steven calls Connie was cut. "Jail Break" * Ruby and Sapphire's fusion dance and their reunion was cut. * Garnet kissing Steven to transmit her future vision was cut. * The lyrics of the song "Stronger Than You" are changed to not include any details of Ruby and Sapphire's relationship but their union. * Garnet breaking Jasper's helmet is partly replaced with a white flash. Jasper punching Garnet was also replaced with a white flash. * Lapis and Jasper's fusion dance was cut (Not in CN Arabic). Season 2 "Full Disclosure" * Only the first verse of "Full Disclosure" is sung. After that, the episode skips straight to where Steven ignores Connie's call. This edit also cuts the flashback with Garnet getting poofed. "Joy Ride" * fu" selfie is not shown. "Say Uncle" * Uncle Grandpa disguised as Rose Quartz appearing out of the giant clam is cut. Skips straight to where he stands up and dusts himself off. "Love Letters" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to romantic themes. "Sworn to the Sword" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to themes of human sacrifice. "Keeping It Together" * Garnet saying the Earth would become "JANKED" along with Amethyst's "Garnet, That mouth!" is cut. "We Need to Talk" * This episode was not aired in the Middle East possibly due to romantic themes. "Chille Tid" * Malachite yelling "GO!" is muted. "Cry for Help" * The scene when Garnet and Pearl are close to each other in the fusion dance was cut. * The scene where Pearl and Garnet's faces are close to each other after unfusing for the first time was shortened. "Keystone Motel" * Ruby and Sapphire making up is severely cut down. Everything from after Ruby says "I'm... sorry" right up to Steven covering his eyes is cut. "Onion Friend" * The entire scene where Onion shows Steven his birth tape is cut. This is a cut for 33 seconds. Censorship tests Category:Steven Universe Category:MENA censorship